Inside Out (2015 film) Credits
Full credits for Inside Out. Opening Logos (cont.) DISNEY PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Opening Titles * Disney presents * A Pixar Animation Studios * and Troublemaker Studios * films * A Blue Sky Studios *production INSIDE OUT Closing Credits Directed by *Robert Rodriguez *Pete Docter Co-Directed by *Ronnie del Carmen Produced by *Robert Rodriguez *Jonas Rivera, P.G.A. Executive Producers *John Lasseter *Andrew Stanton Associate Producer *Mark Nielsen Original Story by *Robert Rodriguez *Pete Docter *Ronnie del Carmen Screenplay by *Pete Docter *Meg LeFauve *Josh Cooley Music by *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Josh Cooley Film Edited by *Kevin Nolting, A.C.E. Production Designer *Ralph Eggleston Supervising Technical Director *Michael Fong Production Manager *Dana Murray Supervising Animators *Shawn Krause *Victor Navone Directors of Photography *Camera: Patrick Lin *Lighting: Kim White Character Supervisor *Sajan Skaria Character & Sets Supervisor *Robert Moyer Effects Supervisor *Gary Bruins Simulation Supervisor *Edwin Wooyoung Chang Rendering Supervisor *Alexander Kolliopoulos Global Technology and Second Unit & Crowds Supervisor *William Reeves Second Unit & Crowds Animation Supervisor *Paul Mendoza Character Art Direction *Albert Lozano Sets Art Direction *Daniel Holland Shading Art Direction *Bert Berry Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Sound Designer *Ren Klyce Cast Story Story Artists Editorial Art Set Artists Development Artists Camera & Staging Animation Character Development & Animation Animators Fix & Additional Animation Animation Shot Support Second Unit & Crowds Characters Character Cloth Artists Character Shading Artists Sets Sets Modeling Artists Set Dressing Artists Sets Shading & Paint Artists Sets Technical Artists Simulation Simulation Artists Global Technology Global Technology Engineers Rendering Rendering & Optimization Artists Sweatbox Effects Effects Artists Lighting Master Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Production Creative Development Titles International Production Stereoscopic 3D Render Pipeline Group Post Production Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Additional Voices Music Songs Special thanks to the orchestra for bringing the music to life. Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Senior Managers Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Pixar Studio Team Administration Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Human ResourcesEdit Marketing Pixar University & Archives Promotional Animation Publicity Renderman Development Renderman Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Engineering & Design Leads Management Infrastructure Research Pre-Production & Asset Based Engineering Look Development Presto Animation System & Core Engineering Systems Support Theme Parks Development Special Thanks Special thanks to Dr. Paul Ekman & Dacher Keltner for guiding us through this emotional journey. Production Babies Animated with PRESTO Animation System Rendered with Pixar's RenderMan® Discovery Kids Latin America 2009.png Nickelodeonproductions1992.jpg MPAA 1950 Alternative logo.png no 30495 Color By Deluxe.png Kodak motion picture film logo.png Panavision-1-logo-png-transparent.png Sound Mixed in Dolby 7.1 Surround Sound Prints by DELUXE® ©2015 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR/TROUBLEMAKER/BLUE-SKY All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar, Blue Sky and Troublemaker was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Original Soundtrack Available on Disney•PIXAR Inside Out The Video Game In Stores Now on Your Favorite Gaming Systems Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Emeryville, CA Closing Logos TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS DISNEY PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:FX Network Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios